


Nerve Wracking

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Work stress, attempted comfort, really abrupt ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: Chris is overwhelmed by work.
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Kudos: 2





	Nerve Wracking

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I was trying to take this.

It was a cold, rainy day and Wesker and Chris were the only STARS members left in the office. Chris had been reading some materials that were quite nerve-wracking. He jumped up from his chair suddenly, alerting Wesker, and ran out of the room. He ran around the corner and went through the door leading to the rooftop. He ran out the door into the rain, getting soaked as soon as he stepped out. Chris stood in the rain, shivering. He heard the door open again, and he knew it was Wesker, a hand on his shoulder. “Care to talk about it?” Chris shook his head.

Wesker turned Chris to stare at him. He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses.


End file.
